Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away, Together, and Nothing Can Stop Us Now - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are three music videos in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (For Thomas 2: The Great Escape) *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy - (Both flying in the air) *Henry as Clark - (Both clumsy) *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Both Western) *Molly as Uglette - (Both wonderful and wifes of Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox 1 - (Both small and smart) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) *Rosie as Fairy 1 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends of Percy and Baby Globox 1) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Seven Teensies *Tillie as Carmen the Whale - (Both beautiful) *Duncan as Robot Pirate 1 - (Both stubborn) *Belle as Fairy 2 - (Both beautiful) *Lady as Fairy 3 - (Both beautiful) *Toby as Teensie 8 - (Both wise) *Stanley as Baby Globox 2 - (Both nice for Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Baby Globox 3 *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Teensies 9 and 10 and Baby Globox 4 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Paxton as Ninjaws - (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *George as Jano - (Both evil) *Scruffey as Axel - (Axel's voice suits Scruffey) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - (Foutch's voice suits The Spiteful Breakvan) *Smudger as Robot Pirate 2 - (Both evil and mean) *Diesel 10 as Robot Pirate 3 - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Robot Pirate 4 - (Both strong, evil, and mean) *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Other Pirates *Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, and Mary as The Other Fairies *Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Other Teensies *Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, and Foduck as The Other Globox Kiddies Lyrics For There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away *Chorus: (as Tillie enters the smelter's yard) ﻿There once was an engine who ran away, (Tillie looks up, feeling scared) Just up and went, (blinks and looks up) And ran away, ran away. (gulps) Stacked up her tender, and headed down the line, (turns and flees) Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! *Tillie: Farewell. Goodbye. (Diesel, Dennis, Paxton, George, Scruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus head by) She overheard the wicked old Diesels saying, (Tillie drips a tear) She was heading for the scrapyard any day. (looking angry) She didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. (Tillie is worried) So the little blue engine ran away. (chuffs away) She huffed and she puffed, her wheels started turning, (Tillie's wheels turn) She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, (Tillie's firebox is burning) She slipped her brake, let her whistle fly, (Tillie's whistle blows) Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. Didn't feel part of the railway, So the little blue engine ran away. (instrumental as Tillie runs away and hides for cover as the other engines wonder what happened. Diesel and his minions are puzzled, but just laugh. Andrew Smith scratches his head) And when the other engines heard she'd gone, They felt so sad, 'cos they knew she had gone and gone. No matter what Diesel had to say, So Andrew Smith has the final say. So he thought and he thought, *Andrew Smith: Where could she be, could she be? (Thomas tells the other engines to search for Tillie) Some searched high, the others searched low. Where did she run, where did she run? We've got to bring the little engine home. *Chorus: So they all went out to look around, Far and wide, and up and down No matter where they searched, no one seemed to know *Andrew Smith: Oh, where did the little blue engine go? *Chorus: (Thomas Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue, and all alone. *Thomas: I say, Tillie, you're needed back urgently. *Tillie: (crying) "Who me, really?" *Thomas: (laughing) "Yes you, you silly engine!" *Chorus: 'Cos she's the pride of the railway! So she huffed and she puffed, Her wheels started turning, She chuffed and she chuffed her little firebox burning, She slipped her brake and was on her way, *Tillie: Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! *Chorus: (as Tillie puffs on her way home to the sheds) Now the little old engine's heading home, To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. 'Cos now she's the pride of the railway! *Emily: (feeling pleased) Look everybody! Here comes Tillie! Hooray! *Chorus: Yes, the little blue engine's coming home! (Tillie winks) (For Casey Junior in Railway Trouble) (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and Doc) *Montana as Burk - (Both father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge - (Both grandfather figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Both best friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue as Child 1 - (Both wise) *Huey as Person 2 - (Both wise) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Both Western) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females, beautiful, and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 3 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Child 2 - (Both smart) *Tracy as Person 4 - (Both wonderful) *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse as The Female Narrator *Leo and Quincy as The Sound and Music Makers *Isabella as The Custom Maker *Bahia Train as Person 5 - (Both beautiful) *Georgia as Person 6 - (Both cute) *Linus as Child 3 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Child 4 - (Both nice of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Humphrey as Person 7 *Pufle as Child 5 *Sir Reginald as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Pufferty as Person 8 *Jerry as Person 9 *Terry as Person 10 *Wilson as Child 6 *Mellisa as Child 7 *Silver Fish as Devious Diesel *Samson as The Robosuitcase *Train as The Pharmacist *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bary Lady *The Galaxy Express as Person 11 *Speedy McAllister as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Old Puffer Pete as Child 8 *Brewster as Child 9 *Alfred as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Zephie as Child 10 *Rusty as Person 12 *Jones as Person 13 *Jebidiah as Person 14 *Jason as Person 15 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 16 *Emma as Person 17 *Speedy Buggy as Person 18 *Emmet as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Dave as Grogh's Henchman 6 *John as Person 19 *Train with Caboose as Person 20 *Train as Person 21 *Basil as Person 22 *Tom Jerry as Child 11 *Rasmus as Child 12 *Little Chug as Child 13 *Choo Choo as Child 14 *Steam Lokey as Child 15 *Dougal Train as Child 16 *Casey Joe as Person 23 *Eric as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Rodrick as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Greendale Rocket as Child 17 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Train as Child 18 *Doc as Person 24 *Train as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Caboose as Person 25 *Lightning McQueen as Child 19 *Mater as Child 20 *Chick Hicks as Child 21 *Lizzie as Child 22 *Sally as Child 23 *Susie as Child 24 *Pedro as Child 25 *Budgie as Child 26 *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Music Composer *Xiro (Noah Ark) as The Film Director *Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Weasel Workers as The Policemen *The Ringmaster as the General *Dumbo as The Voice Editor *Isabella as The Costume Maker *Yaemon as Person 34 *Boost as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Snod Rod as Grogh's Henchman 11 *DJ as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Wingo as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Thomas`O`Malley (from The Aristocats) as Musician 1 *Heimilch (from Bug`s Life) as Musician 2 *The Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 3 *Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 4 *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Musician 5 *Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh) as Musician 6 *Gurgle (from Finding Nemo) as Musician 7 *Woody and Bazz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series) as Musicians 8 and 9 *Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Musician 10 *Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin) as Musician 11 *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Musician 12 *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 13 *Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians) as Musician 14 *Lady Bug (from Janms and the Giant Peach) as Musician 15 *Violet (from The Incredibbles) as Grogh's Henchwoman 1 *Kaa (from Jangle Book) as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded) as Musician 16 *Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Musician 17 *Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 18 *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Musician 19 *Randoll (from Monsters`Inc) as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Judge Doom (from Roger Rabbit) as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Vegetable Army *Suzy and Pearl (from Cinderella) as Grogh's Henchwoman 2 and 3 *Chicken Little (from Chicken Little) as Musician 20 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Musician 21 *Remmy (from Ratatouille) as Musician 22 *The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs) as Grogh's Henchmen 16, 17, and 28 *Si & Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Grogh's Henchman 19 and 20 *Atta (from A Bug`s Life) as Musician 23 *Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 24 *The Magic Mirror (from Snow White) as Grogh's Henchman 21 *Snow White (from Snow White) as Musician 25 *Scar (from The Lion King) as Grogh's Henchman 22 *Panic and Pain (from Hercules) as Grogh's Henchman 23 *Wallie (from Wallie) as Musician 26 *Dory (from Finding Nemo) as Musician 27 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Musician 28 *Mike (from Monsters' Inc) as Musician 29 *King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Musician 30 *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Musician 31 *Kuzuco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) as Grogh's Henchman 24 *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Musician 32 *Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Musician 33 *Lumpwark (from PInocchio) as Grogh's Henchman 25 *Dot (from Bug`s Life) as Musician 34 *Dash (from The Inclediblese) as Musician 35 *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Musician 36 *Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Musician 37 *Puffa (from TUGS) as Musician 38 *Luigi (from Cars) as Musician 39 *Guido (from Cars) as Musician 40 *Other Disney Characters as The Audience *OJ (from TUGS) as Musician 41 *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Musician 42 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Musician 43 *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Musician 44 *Warrior (from TUGS) as Musician 45 *Zorran (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 26 *Zebedee (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 27 *Zak (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 28 *Zug (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 29 *Zip (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 30 *Sora (from Kingdum Hearts) as Musician 46 *Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 47 *Riku (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 48 *Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 49 *Namine (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 50 *Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 51 *Barke & Braier (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchmen 31 and 32 *Clarice (from Mickey Mouse) as Musician 52 *Jessica (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 53 *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Musician 54 *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Grogh's Henchman 33 *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Grogh's Henchman 34 *Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pigs) as Musician 55 *Flora (From Sleeping Beauty) as Musician 55 *Hercules (from Hercules) as Musician 56 *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 57 *Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Musician 58 *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Musician 59 *Mothimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Grogh's Henchman 35 *The Mayor (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 60 *Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 61 *The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp) as Grogh's Henchman 36 *Tuck and Roll (from Bug`s Life) as Musicians 62 and 63 *Matador (from Feldinand The Bull) as Musician 64 *Flik (from Bug`s LIfe) as Musician 65 *Vincent Maloy (from Vincent) as Musician 66 *The Fire Tug (from TUGS) as Musician 67 *Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Musician 68 *Penelope Pitstop (Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Musician 69 *Croc (Croc 1 and 2) as Musician 70 *Daisy Duck as Musician 71 *Simba (The Lion King) as Musician 72 *Scarlet (The Brave Locomotive) as Musician 73 *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 74 *Phineas as Musician 75 *Ferb as Musician 76 *Farmer Ernest as Musician 77 *Ten Cents as Musician 78 *Sunshine as Musician 79 *Grumpus as Musician 80 *Boomer as Musician 81 *Smelter as Musician 83 *Sally as Musician 84 *Coast Guard as Musician 85 *Izzy Gomez as as Musician 86 *Zug as Grogh's Henchman 35 *Zip as Grogh's Henchman 36 *Bluenose as Grogh's Henchman 37 *Puffa as Musician 87 *Messenger Guard as Musician 88 *The Lighthouse as Musician 89 *Vector as Musician 90 *Antoine as Musician 91 *Espio as Musician 92 *Sonic as Musician 93 *Tails as Musician 94 *Dr Robotnick as Grogh's Henchman 38 *Shadow as Grogh's Henchman 39 *Knuckles as Grogh's Henchman 40 *King Acorn as Musician 95 *Orson as Musician 96 *Roy as Musician 97 *Garfield as Musician 98 *Bo as Musician 99 *Binky as Musician 100 *Jon Arbuckle as Musician 101 *Ojamajo Doremi as Musician 102 *Ojamajo Aiko as Musician 103 *Ojamajo Momoko as Musician 104 *Ojamajo Hazuki as Musician 105 *Ojamajo Onpu as Musician 106 *Ojamajo Hanachan as Musician 107 *Majo Tulbiyon as Musician 108 *Ojamajo Pop as Musician 109 *Paochan as Ticket Collector *Majorica as The Music Conductor *Tetsuya Kotake as The Cat *Shining Evening Train as The Mummy (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Molly as Uglette *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit *Edward as The Magician *Mavis as Betilla *Stanley as Tarayzan *Duck as Joe *James as The Musician *Toby as Bubble Owner *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gumsi *Boco as Photographer *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch *George as Jano *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Lyrics For Together *Tower: Casey, you didn't just drink a strange can, did you? *Casey Junior: (with a pipe in his mouth) Look, Tower, I drank it, but spat its contents out. The can fell out of my hands and fell to the planet Earth. *Tower: If you accidentally dropped the can out of an open door, was it really an accident on the floor? *Casey Junior: Look, you see, I was cleaning up the space oddities room for my father. While I was working, I came across the can and drank its contents. I didn't like the taste, and spat the substance on the ground, but dropped the can. It caused some screws on the floor on a door to come to life. I tried to reach the can, but it fell out of my hands, and landed on Earth near a nightmare train. He was the main villain named Cerberus. He, upon seeing some results in action, drank the can, and suddenly changed. *Tower: Are you and your crew going to work together? (laughs) *Casey Junior: What?! To recover the container? Of course, I will! (Thomas and Henry, upon waking up and hearing Tower laughing, shower, and put on their clothes, hats on their heads, and pipes in their mouths) *Thomas Jones: That may have been a bit funny, Casey. *Casey Junior: He deserves it, Thomas, he deserves it. *Henry MacPhee: I've heard that the three of us are going to work to work together. *Casey Junior: Together? *Tower: (still laughing) That's right. *Casey Junior: That reminds me of a song. *(Thomas Jones takes out his banjo, but choose a number of strings, and plays them on his banjo. Henry MacPhee takes out his violin, but takes out a violin stick, and puts it on the violin, so he can start playing) *Tower: And what song would that be? (sees a large Casey, with a guitar, Montana, rubbing his hands together, Harry Hogwarts, with a conductor's orchestra stick, Shelbert, with a banjo, Ivor, with a trumpet, Blue, with drums, Huey, with a trombone, Pete, with a saxophone, Jebidiah, holding up a bottle, Georgia, with a flute, and Zephie, with a harp, start playing a song from The Polar Express, and start to sing along) *Casey Junior, Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Shelbert, Blue, Huey, Pete, Jebidiah, Georgia, and Zephie: (playing their instruments and singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! *Thomas Jones: (plays a banjo with his hands) It takes a bag of barnicles, *Henry MacPhee: (plays a violin with his hands) A bursh of tuna air, *Gordon: (as James lights a match and places it on another in Gordon's pocket) A tiny sparks of light to add in there, *James: (as the fire burns Harry's ponytail at the back of his hair) Taking the lover's care. *Toby: (tries to put out the fire on Harry's ponytail) Add a little water, *Donald: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) *Douglas: Not long before you know it, *Oliver: (as steam comes out from his ears) The steam is coming from the line, *Casey Junior, Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Shelbert, Blue, Huey, Pete, Jebidiah, Georgia, and Zephie: (singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! (all finish at once) (For Puffa the Steam Train on Rails) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Lyrics For Nothing Can Stop Us Now *Puffa: I think I can! (sets off as the people and workers hop on board his coach, wagons, and caboose) I think I can, I think I can, i think I can, I think I can... (as the Nothing Can Stop Us Now music plays) *Gordon: {sings} When your feet are dragging on the ground Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of (Stands up but gets blown back by smoke as Yoshi laughs) When pandemonium is all around... *Misty: (sings) That's when you find out what it is you're made of. *Gordon: (sings) If you will just believe it's true Then there is nothing you can't do There's not a mountain that you can't climb There's not a river you can't make it over There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try I know you're gonna make it Nothing can stop you now! *Puffa: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! *Entire Cast: (sings) There's not a mountain that we can't climb! There's not a river we can't make it over! There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! You know we're gonna make it! Nothing can stop us now! (instrumental as Henry and Edward pile on more coal and shovel it into the furness) Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now... Category:UbiSoftFan94